


Blood of the Covenant

by Oh_Toasty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Bifrost, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Rainbow Bridge, Stark Tower, Thanos's ship, The Void, Tony Adopts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."  </p><p>Or so Tony Stark has experienced, Jarvis had been his only true family growing up. Which is why when he finds himself trapped on Thanos's broken ship with Loki's children, who he hadn't known existed until moments before, he decides to just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He winced at the uncomfortable weight of the nuke on his back, but it didn't matter he was almost there. If Tony could just go a little farther he would be able to put the nuke in the portal and all would be well. Then just as he was about to enter the space through the portal he had a vision thrust upon him. 

There was a sense of dread, horror, and anger all mixed together as Tony heard the words, "No, you can't do this. He has my children out there, oh god he has my children."

Behind Tony's eyelids an image flickered and he saw three little kids the oldest of which appeared to be four years old and the youngest was a newborn babe. Tony felt bile rise in his throat as he realize he was feeling Loki's emotions and that Thanos was holding them prisoner on the ship. In his head he watched Loki attack and try to free his children only to surrender in order to save them. And now, Tony was heading straight at them with a weapon that would kill them if it hit their ship. 

At the last moment before he was all the way through the portal Tony threw the missile down away from the ship and adjusted his thrusters so that he was heading towards it. 

 

He reached the opposite side of the ship and threw himself in through an airlock only seconds before a large blast ripped away parts of the space vessel. Panting heavily, Tony looked up and gulped as he made eye contact with what appeared to be a wolf. Then he took in its size and realized it was a baby. 

"Why does Thanos have a puppy?" He muttered as he eyed the animal. 

The pup growled again and threw his hackles up into the air. Why was the wolf so upset, oh wait, he still had his suit on. Ripping his mask off, Tony began to coo at the animal. 

"Hello puppy, is my suit scaring you? Don't worry I'm taking it off. I would be scared to if a random suit appeared accompanied by an explosion that loud."

Finally finished stripping off his suit Tony held out a hand for the wolf to sniff. As he did so he continued, "I don't suppose you could tell me whether or not Thanos is on board."

He was cut off by the pup's loud growl and hackles rising again. Obviously, he had understood and not liked something Tony had said. 

Holding hands up in surrender Tony babbled, "Okay, no Thanos I got it. It doesn't really matter anyway if Loki couldn't stop him I probably couldn't either, at least not with the armor like this."

Unbeknownst to Tony, the wolf's ear had perked up at Loki's name and its body leaned in closer. 

"Anyway, since you obviously understand me, could you tell me if Loki's kids made it. I was pretty sure they were on this side of the ship. At least I hope they were, the other side is gone." 

Snorting at Tony, the wolf rose to his feet and trotted off expecting the inventor to follow him. Tony scrambled after the little puppy still Bauer whether or not it was on his side. Then he shrugged in his usual self-risking way; if Thanos was still on board he had no chance to survive anyway. 

Stopping in front of a door the wolf looked up at Tony until he opened it up. Then they entered the room, it was small in dark and Tony could barely breath past the strong scent of feces. His eyes scanned the room and locked on to two small bundles in the corner. 

Running to them, Tony began to review everything he knew about first aid in his head. There was a very high probability that Thanos had tortured the small children and God knew where the third one was. 

A closer inspection revealed that the children were fine although tired and filthy; the later no doubt from being confined to this room. Plopping the two year old down onto his hip, Tony scooped the infant up in his arms (he decided to save his freak out over her blue half for later) and began following the wolf out of the room. 

"So, that's two out of three," Tony said as they settled down in a large, empty (clean) room. "Any idea where the last one is?"

Tony blinked and then saw that the wolf pup had been replaced with another little boy, this one about four. As he crawled into Tony's lap the older man smile affectionately, "Trust Loki's kids to be sneaky little shape shifters."

 

Time passed, though Tony had no real way to measure it in their little half of a ship. By his estimations based on their depleting rations it had been about four years since he had gained his little family. And they were his family, though he hadn't realized for far too long. In fact they had been a year in when Jormungandr, or Jor as Tony called him, had first called him daddy. Tony had smiled sweetly at the middle child and Fenrir, who had been watching, had followed Jor's example quickly. Hel hadn't been speaking yet but when she began Daddy had been her first word. 

Tony was pulled away from his thoughts by Jor who had assumed his snake form and curled around his arm. 

"Hello Jor, did you sleep good?" Tony asked. 

The snake bobbed his head slowly and Tony gave him a warm smile, "Good. Now do you want to help me get Fenrir and Hel up from bed."

Just Tony had known he would the snake began to slither down and transformed into a boy midway so that he jump of his father and run towards the bedroom they shared. 

"Fenrir, Hel, it's time to get up!" He yelled, Tony knew that to most, (if they ever saw other people again) he would sound cold and emotionless but Tony could hear the tease in his voice. 

Before he could think more on the matter Tony felt their ship stop as if it had run into something. But, that was impossible they were in the middle of deep space, had been for a long time. 

Heading towards the closet, where he put away his Ironman suit after repairing it all those years ago, he yelled to his children, "Hide in your room. Don't come out until I tell you to okay? I'm gonna go check out what's going on."

"Okay Daddy," a chorus of little voices came and Tony could hear their excitement. Nothing like this had happened in all of Tony's time with them. 

Putting on his suit was a lot more difficult with out Jarvis whose voice had gone out when Tony ended up in deep space. Still Tony managed to wriggle into his armor and headed towards the airlock closest to where he had heard the sound. 

Looking out of the window Tony took a minute to realize what the rainbow in his sight meant. It was a bridge, the rainbow bridge which meant he was on Asgard. All that Tony would have to do to he home from here was talk to Thor. 

Tears of relief filled his eyes as he headed back towards the bedroom, "Kids, come on out. They'll probably take us to Daddy's friends." 

The trio came out all at different paces. Fenrir was running towards him like the excitable little pup he was as Hel skipped over and Jor simply walked. Tony picked up Hel and placed her on one hip as he took Jor's hand in the other. 

"Don't go out that door," he commanded Fenrir as the little boy ran ahead, "and stay human for now, all of you. I may trust these people with my life but not with yours."

When Tony finally caught up with his eldest at the door he set all of the kids behind him and just off to the side so they were still out of site. He knelt before them and stared at them seriously, "Kids you have to promise me that you will stay human until I say it's okay to change. Also I'm gonna call you by different names than your real ones just for now."

"But you already do that," Jor said in confusion, "You call me Jor."

"Just roll with it, okay baby?" Tony said. "You'll be Jorge, Hel will be Helen and Fenrir will be Fin."

The children muttered their understanding and Tony rose to his feet. Then, ever so cautiously he pushed it open. 

Before Tony there stood four warriors who had not been there at his last glance. The one at the front was a woman her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her body was covered in the shimmering silver of armor. Behind her stood three men all wrapped in different armors. The blond man was shrouded in green and gold, the Asian in blue and silver, while the fat one wore red and silver. 

Tony only stopped sizing then up when they all drew swords and pointed them at him on of the men hissing, "What manner of magic do you wear?"

Tony held his hands up in surrender for a few moments before reaching up and pulling his helmet off. "Look, the helmet is off! Also I'm from Earth-Midgard so no magic here."

The woman slowly lowered her sword looking more relaxed, "My apologies, your armor is unlike any I have ever seen."

"Thanks, I think," He grinned, "Anyway, I'm Tony."

"I am the Lady Sif," she announced as if that should mean something to Tony. When he didn't move she continued, "Odin himself has sent me to discover your intentions on our bridge."

"No intentions, I promise," he began before stopping. "Wait no, I guess I have some now, but I didn't when I arrived. That was accident, you see I kind of though that I would be left floating through space forever but then we landed here. By the way is Thor around?"

"Why do you ask?" The blond man asked stiffly. 

"Because, I haven't seen Pointbreak in years, I'm not exactly sure how long though because of the whole floating through space for the rest of my life thing."

The fat one got curious and asked, "How do you know the prince?"

"Thor? I met him when his crazy brother attempted to take over my world. Then I got swallowed up by one of those portals. Actually, Thor probably thinks I'm dead." Tony rambled on. 

"Silence," Sif commanded, "Your incessant babbling grows annoying."

Tony clamped his jaws shut and allowed her to continue, "I shall take you before the All-Father where you can petition the right to use the Bifrost to return home. Meanwhile Hogun will go fetch Thor," the Asian jogged off at that. 

"What about my kids should they stay here or come with?" Tony questioned pleasantly. 

He chuckled as the Warriors froze, stunned, Volstagg was the first to recover, "I'm sorry, you have kids?"

"Yep," Tony said popping his p. "Fin, Jorge, and Helen."

"I suppose the children should come with us," Fandral said. "It is not worth the risk that someone comes here while you are gone."

"Alright kids, you heard the man," Tony said cheerfully and watched as they began to shuffled out into the Æsir's view. However before Hel could toddle all the way into the light he snagged the back of her dress. While she was held immobile he pulled up her knee high socks that were down at her ankles. It would do him no good to lie about their names if all of Asgard could identify her by her dead legs; though he had to admit he was unsure if they had ever met Hel she was only a couple months old when Tony had found her. 

Then he swung Hel up onto his back where she latched her arms around he neck. This way Tony had the ability to reach down and grab both Fenrir and Jor's hands. 

The little family trailed behind the three warriors and Tony smiled down at his boys. This was the first time they had left the ship in which they'd been confined for half their lives and here they were acting as if this was nothing odd. 

Suddenly, Tony was pulled from his thoughts by a loud voice, "Friend Anthony! I had thought you dead after our battle."

"Nah Pointbreak, I'm a bit harder to kill than that." Tony replied with an easy smile but his grip on his boys hands tightened. There was always the risk that Fenrir could be recognized (though he'd grown quite a bit in four years) and that Thor would take them away by claiming blood relation. 

However the God of Thunder remained as clueless as ever instead simply agreeing with Tony, "Indeed you must be, and who are these young ones? I do not believe they entered the portal with you."

"If that's alright i'd rather save that for my conversation with the All-Father so I don't have to go over it twice."

Thor nodded understandingly, "Of course. My father was most impressed when he heard of your deeds Man of Iron I almost positive that he will allow you to take the Bifrost home."

"Good," Tony muttered before increasing volume, "How many Earth years has it been anyways? I couldn't really tell out there. Well, I mean I have a guess I'm just not positive. Has it been four years?"

"Four and a half," Hogun, who had returned with Thor, corrected him as he opened the doors to the palace. 

"Good," Tony replied, "I was worried that I may have been gone long enough to be declared legally dead."

The Æsir all looked confused by the statement but Tony didn't bother to explain it to them. He was to busy taking in the gilded walls and wondering why they had used so much gold. There was no purpose for it and a little went a long way; the amount that covered the castle actually hurt his eyes. 

Before he could think anything more Tony was deposited in front of Odin who glowered and demanded, "Speak!"

And Tony did. 

He told Odin of taking the nuke to the portal and cut out the bit out sensing Loki's emotions. Instead he said he had felt the portal begin to close before the nuke was all the way in and he had adjusted his thrusters to get them both in. He mentioned hiding inside the far side of the ship and finding three little kids though he failed to mention one had been a wolf at the time. He told of how he had become a father to them and how he loved them more than life. 

"Yes," Odin had said, "I know very much the love you speak of I feel it for my own sons."

Tony noticed the plural and had mixed feelings. On one hand he was glad his kids biological father was still around but on the other he was scared they would be taken from him. 

"I shall allow you and your children to take the Bifrost back to Midgard," Odin declared interrupting Tony's internal monologue. 

"Thank you All-Father," he said deciding that this was probably a bad time to be anything but polite. 

"I shall escort them to Heimdall," Thor boomed as he began to stride towards the door. 

Tugging his kids along Tony called, "Thor slow down the kids have short legs."

"My apologies" The prince called as he did what was requested of him. 

"No need," Tony waved him off, "If we could move that fast we would. No doubt the kids are excited to see where I am from."

"Yes daddy!" Hel squealed, at the age of four she was surprisingly good, those being her favorite words. 

"I wish to meet Jarvis," Jor replied quietly and Tony nodded. 

Tony nodded, "I'd like to introduce you two, I think you'll get along great."

By now their little group had reached the Heimdall. Thor slung an arm around Tony and called, "Heimdall to the Stark Tower please!"

After a sudden wave of vertigo Tony found himself on the crowded sidewalk of New York. In front of him was his beloved tower, gesturing with his head for Thor to follow him Tony stepped inside. 

Jarvis flipped the lights on and a smooth British accent said, "Welcome home Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Tony had done was take his children to a spare bedroom besides his own and make them get some rest. Once he had decided that yes, they were actually asleep he went to go speak to Thor. Now that they were away from the watchful eyes of Asgardian society Tony could ask his questions and speak the truth. 

"So," Tony began, "Tell me what happened after I disappeared."

Thor hesitated for a moment so that he could gather his thoughts before diving right into the story. 

"Once the portal had been closed the captain restrained Loki who was acting very oddly, he had fallen to the ground and sobbed. Loki would not do that for something as simple as an invasion, however he will not tell me his true reasons. I took to the sky's to search for you, upon the request of Banner. As you know there was no sign of your fate, so I simply returned Loki to Asgard so that he could face trail. There he was incarcerated for a year before I broke him out to help me defeat Malekith the dark elf. He had seemed so lifeless though, he was not up to any of his usual tricks and, as a result, almost died helping me. Due to this, the All-Father pardoned him on the condition that he never return to Jotunheimr and was not to attack Midgard any more."

"So, what you're telling me, is that Loki is alive and well?" Tony asked swallowing the lump in his throat, he had to do this he couldn't deny his children their father. 

"Yes," Thor said his face darkening, "I did not think you would be one to begrudge him his life."

"I don't," Tony responded, "I was actually wondering if you might pass along a message for me."

Thor's brows rose, "A message? What could you possibly wish to tell my brother?"

Steadying himself with a drink, Tony looked Thor straight in the eye and answered, "Tell him, and only him, do not allow anyone else to know, the children I have adopted were his, I saved them from the bomb. Mention that he has the right to visit them but only if I can introduce them the first time, because no matter who was the sperm donner, I am still one of their fathers."

Thor's mouth fell open, "Those are Loki's children? I was told they had perished while I was on Midgard the first time."

"They are my children," Tony restated not wanting Thor to forget that, "But Loki may visit them. Though he should wait at least three weeks they need to adjust to the new surroundings and I need to assure the world I am alive."

"Thank you," The big man exhaled as he lifted Tony off his feet in a tight hug. "My brother will be most pleased."

Before Tony could respond the thunderer took a step back and disappeared. Tony merely shrugged and went to go check in on his napping kids. 

They had all shifted around so that they were on one bed as they had been in the ship. Fenrir held his little sister close to his body and kept her warm with his extra heat. The heat was also the reason Jor had shifted into snake form and coiled around his brothers arm. 

The sight warmed his heart as it always did. The three of them were all so different yet worked so well together.

Turning his back on the sight, Toy sighed, now for the hard part of his return. "Jarvis, call Pepper."

"Of Course, Sir." The AI answered promptly even as Tony's cell phone began to dial. 

"Hello," a tired voice said and Tony felt the pinprick of tears behind his closed eyelids. He hadn't realized how much he had missed everybody. 

"Hello, Pepper, turns out I'm not dead," he replied. 

There was a long pause and then, "I hate you, stop doing this or I swear I won't believe you when you actually die. Wait, let me guess, you want to have a press conference so you announce some other big lifestyle change just like last time!"

"Yes actually," Tony muttered interrupting her rant. 

A beat and then, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Okay so while I was floating around in space," Tony began, "I kind of adopted three kids."

"Oh, oh," she replied, "That's actually not bad. In fact if your return wasn't already gonna help the stock this would."

Since he could practically hear Pepper rubbing her hands together evilly as she planned he decided to end the call. 

"Try and make the press conference tomorrow, we can announce my return there and just slip in the fact that I have kids since they won't be coming on stage anyway."

"Alright, bye Tony. By the way don't even think about leaving with out me, we need to have some serious discussions." Pepper hung up before could reply.

Tony sighed but put his phone down in the counter that he could make his way to his bedroom. As much as he wanted to call Rhodey and Happy, they would have to wait until he had gotten some rest. 

The next day Tony found himself waiting to exit his building and join the press conference. He had a television playing the news so that he would be able to hear his cues to exit Stark tower; for now Tony leaned against the wall and spoke to Jarvis as he waited. 

"Are the kids still doing okay?" He questioned. Before coming downstairs he had taken them on a tour of Stark Tower and then settled them down in front of a television. It had been odd, to realize that even his eight year old had never seen one. Then again, his children where alien shape shifters whose biological father was the man who tried to take over the world, so maybe it wasn't the strangest thing about them. 

"They are perfectly alright Sir, though Jormungandr appears to have returned to a serpentine form." 

"All right J, send me a message on my phone if they need anything." Tony said as he turned towards the exit. 

On the television Pepper was wrapping up, "And now it's my great pleasure to introduce an old friend of mine."

Walking up behind the red head, Tony gave a small wave. He ignored the scrutiny that he knew Pepper was giving him (he'd lost quite a lost of weight in those couple years, from splitting his rations up to give the kids more), instead he began to speak. 

"Hey guys, so turns out I'm not dead," he cheered as suddenly there was a loud rush of voices. 

"Mr. Stark, how are you back in Earth?"

"Please comment on what you feel about New York's recovery after the battle."

"What happened after the portal closed?"

Laughingly, Tony stepped up to the microphone, "All right, I'm going to say a few things then I'll allow a couple questions. As I'm sure everyone wants to know, I'll start off with how I survived. 

"Since the portal was already closing on me as I took the missile through, I blasted off the opposite direction and managed to get on to the largest ship before everything blew up. The shock from the blast sent the ship careening through space which is where I spent the next four and a half years. The only time i got out of that ship was yesterday when I crashed into Asgard. The All-Father was actually nice enough to send me home via Bifrost.

I'll take questions now, I'm trying to keep this pretty short."

To Tony's dismay almost every single reporter and shot up. Biting back a groan he said, "I'm only going to answer five questions, let's start with you, pretty brunette in the front, red blazer."

The woman poised her pencil over her note pad and asked, "Did you encounter any more of the aliens aboard the ship?"

"Nope," Tony shook his head, "None of them had been in that section of the ship, it was only about an eighth of the overall thing but the rest had been ripped away in the explosion. I was pretty lucky that each section had its own air lock door."

Scanning the crowd his eyes fell on a red haired man with a scowl on his face, Tony pointed and said, "You, what's your question?"

"Did you see much of Asgard? If so, please give us a description because Thor's are never very good."

"There was a giant ass castle with lots of gold," Tony explained, "Other than that I didn't see much, to busy pleading with Odin return me home."

"Now you, blue haired guy," Tony as he spun and pointed at a random person. 

"Do you approve of all that Mrs. Potts had done with Stark Industries in your absence?"

"I don't know exactly what changes she has made, but I'm sure what ever they are they were with the company's future in mind." He replied diplomatically before choosing a young blond woman in her twenties. 

"What do you think of the official Avengers Initiative that has been created?" 

"I didn't even know there was one, as I said I just got home yesterday. Also, did the trademark Ironman when I was gone?" Tony rambled. "Anyway, tall guy in the glasses."

Afore mentioned tall guy pushed up his frames as he spoke, "Now that you've returned will you be continuing your responsibilities as Ironman?"

"I actually don't know yet," Tony replied quietly, "I can't put my life in as much danger now that I have children, I'll have to talk to them about it."

There was a loud clamor but Tony stepped away from the podium, "Sorry guys that was five questions, all you have to know is that I've adopted and you're to leave them alone."

Linking an arm through Pepper's Tony walked them back up to his floor. 

"So, are you going to introduce me to these kids of yours?" She asked as Jarvis began to lift the elevator. 

"Yes, but before I do you should probably know something." Tony replied scratching his beard. 

"What?" She asked, "Is there nothing normal in your life, even your kids are odd?"

Prickling defensively, Tony snapped, "There's nothing wrong with my kids! What I was trying to say is since they aren't quite human they have some magic."

Sighing Pepper mumbled, "I didn't mean to offend you, tell me more about this magic."

The elevator door opened and before Tony could reply a wolf pup came running towards him. Pepper shrieked, but Tony simply held out his arms and caught Fenrir. Behind him Hel came toddling in gripping Jormungandr's hand. 

"I told him not to transform until you got back, I thought you might be bringing someone back up here, but he didn't listen." Jor explained. 

Shrugging Tony put Fenrir back down, "You know how it is, nobody wants to listen to their little brother."

"Wait, I'm sorry," Pepper broke in, "That dog is your son?"

"Wolf!" Hel shouted glaring at Pepper. She was very protective of her big brothers despite that fact that Fenrir was twice her age. 

"That's Fenrir, he can shape shift into a wolf, the one who just yelled at you is Hel, and my last one is Jormungandr, Jor for short. He can become a snake."

A long pause and thence here was a shaky, all right."

Before more could be said on the matter Tony's phone rang and he sighed, he had known this was coming. Though he was unsure of who had gotten wind of his return first, SHEILD or Rhodey. 

"Kids, why don't you go show Pepper how a TV works?" Tony asked gently. 

"That sounds fun," Pepper responded taking his hunt and getting them out of the room. 

Running a hand through his hair, Tony picked up the phone. 

"Stark, what the hell is this, you spend four years floating in space and then you hold a fucking press conference before contacting SHEILD! You know that it's SHEILD's job to potential threats and that includes everything you may have seen out there."

"Aww Nick, are you jealous that I didn't call you first?" Tony said, "It's okay baby I still love you."

"Shut up Stark, this is serious, I'm sending Captain Rogers to collect you." Fury roared. 

With a shake of his head Tony responded, "No, you aren't. I can't go in right now Fury, I have to stay with my kids. They've never been on Earth before, I'm not going to leave them for who know how long just so you can yell at me."

"Bring your god damn children, they need to be evaluated anyway. What the hell were you thinking bringing aliens back as kids?" Fury muttered. 

Tony froze. In his minds eyes he could see his beautiful children aboard the helicarrier. Shield medics poked them with needles, forcing Jor and Fenrir to change as they ran tests on them both, the looks of horror Hel would receive when they realized that her thighs down was technically dead. 

"No," he barked, "My children aren't going anywhere near SHEILD, however you can send the Avengers, and only the Avengers, to come and debrief me tomorrow."

"Tony," he heard Pepper call cautiously. "Come here please."

Slamming the phone down on the counter, Tony made his way towards the living room where he was greeted by an unwelcome sight. Fenrir was in wolf form growling at Pepper as Jor away seemingly upset by the scene. 

Sighing Tony picked Jor up and watched as he curled around his arm, "What's going on here?"

"I asked why Hel's legs are blue," Pepper said. "It seems that her brothers are very protective."

"Fenrir, human right now!" The little boy obeyed and looked down at his feet. 

 

"You can't go around scaring my friends, okay. I appreciate you trying to protect Hel and I know that you aren't used people, but if you have a problem with someone call for Daddy instead. Only shift if they try to physically harm you."

"Okay Daddy," Fenrir agreed and Tony ruffled his hair looking over at Pepper. 

She smiled softly and peeled away from the wall, "You're good with them."

"I probably should be, they'll be living with me for the next fourteen years." Tony replied as he made his way towards the couch. 

Several hours later Pepper slid off of Tony's couch where she'd been resting with the family. She grinned at the sight before her, Jor was laying in Tony's chest his long serpentine body curled around the warm arc reactor. Huddled close to his side was Hel with her little head resting atop of Tony's shoulder while Fenrir was curled in top of his feet. 

She stared at them for a little while longer before thinking, "Yeah, they've been good for him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little short. I'm not exactly sure since I type everything on my phone. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Tony was in the kitchen eating an apple as the kids had scrambled eggs when Jarvis spoke, "Sir, it appears that Avengers are approaching your floor."

"Thanks J," Tony replied before he turned towards the kids, "You guys stay in here for now and stay human unless I say otherwise. I have to see if we can trust them first. Also, make sure that you pull your socks up if we come in here, okay Hel?"

"Yes, Daddy!" She grinned as Tony left the room and headed towards the elevator. 

He was leaning against the wall opposite of the elevator when it opened up. 

"Captain, Romanov," He acknowledged with a nod since they were the first who he laid eyes on. 

"May we come-" Steve began but was cut off by a loud wail. 

"Daddy! Daddy, come back!" Hel's loud voice cut through the air. 

"Stay here," Tony hissed before sprinting towards the kitchen. 

He ran into the room eyes flitting around wildly only to land on... Loki. After a fugitive glance to ensure that's he other Avengers hadn't caught up yet he rounded on the man. 

"What the fuck are you doing here," Tony asked. 

Loki sniffed imperiously, "I refuse to wait to see my children."

Tony shoved him backwards, "The reason you were supposed to wait was partially for our safety. How the fuck do you think SHEILD would react to your presence? They'd try to take the kids away. Now get out and wait until the Avengers have left. Then we'll have this conversation."

Giving his children one last longing glance, Loki teleported away. Just as he disappeared the Avengers, sans Thor and Bruce, rounded the corner. 

"Everything alright in here?" Steve asked in his calm soldier voice. 

"I dropped my juice!" Hel replied with a small giggle. 

Grinning, Tony peeked at her. She was a smart little girl and had obviously picked up on the fact that Loki was a secret from these guys. 

"I see," Natasha replied and Tony found himself thankful that he'd left his own cup in the sink earlier. Hopefully, Natasha would think it was Hel's. 

"Now," Tony drawled looking at the men and woman in front of him, "What can I do for you folks?"

"You know why we're here," Steve began but he was cut off by Clint. 

The archer had been staring the kids and finally tore his gaze away to exclaim, "How did you become a dad?"

"Circumstance," Tony replied rather wryly. 

"He's the best Daddy," Jor announced at a level tone, absolutely no emotion in his voice. 

A growl built up in his throat as he watched Clint flinch back from the lack of inflection and Steve raised a brow. Natasha simply remained as impassive as alway. 

Tony looked down at his little boy and the corners of his mouth crinkled upwards, "Thank you Jor, why don't you and your siblings go and have Jarvis introduce you to Disney, and Hel, don't forget your socks."

They all nodded in obedience and tottered away (after Hel fixed her socks) towards the living room. 

"You named you kid Hel," Clint snickered, "What kind of weirdo are you?"

"She already had a name when I found her," Tony replied coolly even though he was clenching his fists at his sides. 

"What does Jor stand for," Steve asked attempting to diffuse the tension. "Surely that's not his full name?"

"It's a lot easier than his full name," Tony explained, "But if you must know it's Jormungandr."

"Enough small talk," Natasha declared suddenly, "We all know that's not why we're here."

"Oh right," Tony muttered, "Fury wanted you to come and make sure my children, the oldest of whom is eight, aren't going to take over the world."

"Come on," Steve said, "You know that Fury didn't mean it like that, he's just being cautious."

Snorting loudly, Tony responded, "Yeah, cautious I know. But I've been gone a long time so how do I know nothing is changed, how do I know I can trust you? I can't."

"Can we just get this over with, I have things to be doing," Clint whined. 

"Yes," Tony replied, "What do you want to know?"

"What happened after the portal closed?" Steve asked. 

Shaking his head Tony said, "Watch my press conference I already told the world."

"We know," Natasha purred, "But what are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing," Tony lied, "Now do you have anymore questions or not?"

"What was Asgard like?" Clint questioned. 

Smirking, Tony answered, "Big, gold, Odin had an eyepatch; he was also an asshole, reminds me of Fury now that I think of it."

Clint was the only one who laughed, Steve lifted an eyebrow disapprovingly while Natasha remained expressionless. 

"So have you decided about whether or not you will continue being Iron man?" Natasha enquired. 

"No, I pinky promise to call SHEILD when I do though," Tony told them. 

Just them little Hel burst into the room and jumped into her father's arms. Tony caught her easily as if he had lots of experience in the matter. 

"Yes baby girl?" He questioned looking down at her as he readjusted her in his arms.

"Fenrir and Jor broke your rule," Hel glanced at the other Avengers fugitively before dipping in close so only Tony could hear. "They shifted. I think they were being better than Simba."

Sighing heavily Tony set he down "Thank you baby girl, I'll be there in a moment."

Turning to the Avengers Tony said, "As you can see I'm rather busy so Jarvis will show you out."

Marching out of the room Tony ignored the quietly conversing Avengers in favor of heading towards his children. He had just reached the living room door when a loud howl pierced the air. 

"Damn it, I hope they left already," Tony muttered. 

"Sir," Jarvis's dry voice began, " It appears the Avengers are approaching at full speed."

Tony charged into the living room and pointed at his kids, "Change back, now! We still have guests and Daddy doesn't trust them enough for them to see this."

As was usual per a shift, Tony found that his eyes unfocused and he looked the other way for the second that it took for them to change. Fenrir was sitting atop of a pile of ripped up cushions on the couch and Tony knew that he must have been in the mood to hunt if had done all of that. Jor was sitting in the coffee table an on the ground besides him was the shattered remains of the lamp he had been curled around; it had been pushed off of the table in his haste to change back. 

"Whoah," Clint exclaimed as they barged into the room. "What happened in here?"

"An accident, why are you still in my house?" Tony asked. 

The captain raised a brow, "We heard a strange noise and, seeing as how you fought the Chitauri with us, we were worried someone thought you were an Avenger and was targeting you."

"You don't have to worry about me," Tony told them with a smile, "I am a superhero, you do realize that?"

Natasha looked him in the eye curiously, "Are you really still a hero?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Tony said but his grin had turned more feral. "Now get out I'm going to show the kids some more of the modern world."

The team turned and left as Tony leaned against the wall to watch them. 

"Jarvis," he muttered quietly, "Tell me when they exit the building."

As Tony kneeled down before his kids the AI replied, "Of course sir."

"Okay, Fenrir, Jor, I know that you liked shift, but Daddy makes rules for a reason. If I tell you not to shift while certain people are in house you can't do that, okay?" Tony asked. 

The kids nodded and Tony ruffled their hair, "Alright, you can shift now but stay in here with Hel. Baby girl, you can take your socks off now that we're alone. I'll be right back."

"Sir, the Avengers have left the building." Jarvis informs him and Tony gave his thanks. 

Wandering into his bed room Tony sprawled on the sheets, he really had no way to contact Loki unless his guess was correct and he'd never really left. 

"Loki," He called turning his head so that the pillow didn't muffle his words, "You can come out now."

"Hello Stark," Loki's cool voice said. 

Still laying down with his face half smushed by pillows Tony mumbled a greeting in return. 

"I assume you summoning me means I can speak to my children now," Loki stated. 

Forcing his body upright Tony began to speak, "Not yet, first you have to speak to me. Because while I get it, you want to see your kids, you also have to remember that here on Earth you haven't been absolved of your crimes. If anybody catches wind that the kids are also yours than there will be consequences."

"I see," Loki muttered before meeting Tony's eyes. "What would you have me do?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "We need a way to communicate so that you know when it is safe to come over and when it isn't. If I get you a Stark phone would you be able enchant it so that it works in Asgard?"

Loki simply raised a brow as Tony continued, "Of course you could. I can get you one of those by tomorrow. Anytime that no one is in the tower I'll text you so that you can come over. It's the best I can do for now. Also, I don't trust you yet and until I do I'm going to be there with you when you hang out with the kids."

Loki looked down at Tony with a smile, "Good, If you simply left a mass murderer with them I would doubt your parenting skills."

"Alright," Tony said bouncing up off of the bed, "Let's go introduce you to your children!"

Loki followed Tony nervously. This morning when he had first appeared in the kitchen he had been filled with adrenaline and prepared to steal his children back. However now, he had seen Stark interact with them and knew that he was a father to them. His children had most likely forgotten him. 

Loki stopped at the door way and Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, no matter what happens in there, you're still their dad. Even if they don't remember you they'll grow to love you."

"What happened to no matter who their sperm donor is your still their father?" Loki hissed as he quoted the message that had been sent via Thor. 

With a careless shrug Tony answered, "I was scared you were just going to take my kids, I still am, but now I can also see that I'm not their only dad. You're one too."

A long pause and then, "Thank you Stark."

"No problem," the billionaire grinned, "Now come on in."

"Yes," Loki agreed, "I believe I will."

Taking a steadying breath Loki walked into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I remember you," Fenrir's voice said after a moment of silence in which he had switched back into human form. "But I don't know what to call you because I already have a Daddy."

Tony glanced over at Loki to see if he had an answer but all he saw were tears shimmering at the corner of his eyes. His mouth was open slightly and he looked as if he wanted to grab Fenrir up into a hug. 

"Do you remember who he was?" Tony asked as he sat down on the floor. 

"He was my first Daddy, but now I have you." Fenrir said, "So I can't call him daddy."

"Alright," Tony said with a slow nod of his head, "Why don't you call him Papa it means the same thing."

"Okay," Fenrir chirped before walking up to Loki, "I'm a wolf what about you?"

Tony didn't hear Loki's reply because he was distracted by a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Jor curling around one of his legs while Hel pulled on the other. 

"Is he my first Daddy too?" She questioned eyes bright with excitement. "Do I have two Daddies?"

"Yes baby girl, he's the first Daddy for all three of you," Tony said. 

A smile worked its way into his face as he watched Hel wander towards Loki screaming, "Papa, I'm blue look! I'm just as cool as Fenrir! Daddy says it because my legs are tech-tech-"

"Technically?" Loki asked with a raised brow as he smiled down at the little girl. 

"Yeah, that! Daddy says my legs are tec-nack-lie dead!" She exclaimed. 

Loki slowly shifted his attention to Tony in a way that suggested he wasn't all to pleased to hear that Hel knew that. 

"Later," Tony mouthed. He didn't need to have an argument with their new parent right in front of them; especially not before Jor had even said hello. 

Leaning down Tony held out an arm for Jor to slither onto. The little serpent obeyed and Tony brought him up towards his neck where Jor enjoyed resting. When his middle child had finally been relocated to a comfortable spot Tony began to murmur quietly. 

"Why don't you go meet your Papa?"

The snake hissed sticking out his forked tongue and Tony sighed as he heard the small voice of Jor mentally projecting, "Not my Daddy."

"Technically he was your father first," Tony said. 

Sounding upset- for Jor, to most people he wouldn't sound like much of anything- Jor replied, "Don't care."

"Come on baby boy, Daddy is going to be here the whole time just go and meet him." Pleaded Tony. Despite Jor's protests Tony knew that later he would regret missing this chance to connect with Loki. 

"You don't even have to be in human form, and I'll go over there with you!" Tony bribed. 

"No, he can't replace my Daddy!" Jor hissed causing Tony to sigh. 

"Okay, I see the problem," He whispered, "but Papa isn't here to replace me. Most children have two parents and now you do too! He isn't here to take my place, now let's go say hello."

Tony carried Jor over to Loki and then sat in front of the god. Loki gave them a curious look obviously wondering what they'd discussed, but he remained silent. 

"Hello Jormungandr," Loki cooed, "How are you?"

The little snake did not reply but Loki didn't look offended, instead he laughed. 

"I see you don't trust quite as easily as your siblings, that's alright. We'll get to know one another sooner or later." Loki said. 

They chattered all the way until Lunch time when the relocated to the kitchen. Then Fenrir stuffed his face full of pizza while Hel nibbled on some and Jor slithered into the pantry. With a sigh Tony had picked up two slices brought them to Jor who shifted and ate in there with the door closed so Loki couldn't see him. 

After lunch, Tony sent Hel to her bedroom to take a nap. He didn't bother with Jor the boy was still too tense to shift back and leave Tony's side. Instead he flipped on the news channel and settled down to watch it as Loki and Fenrir looked for chew toys on his tablet. He ended up ignoring the TV (who watches the news anyway) in favor of watching Loki interact with his son. In the end he decided that yes, he had made the correct decision by having Thor tell Loki they were alive. He obviously wasn't a bad person, in fact Tony was willing to bet his children were the only reason he'd led the attack for Thanos. 

An hour later Tony heard it, Hel's little voice, "Daddy, I'm done sleeping! Daddy, can I come an play now?"

"Yes baby," he called back. 

Hel ran towards the living room and Tony smiled at the pitter-patter of her little feet on the marble. It was hard to believe that she was already four, actually, she could be older. 

"Loki, when are their birthdays? They didn't know as we never really had the opportunity to celebrate anyways." Tony informed him. 

 

"Fenrir was born on, I believe it is June in English, June 28th, Jormungandr on December 15th and Hel on November 3rd." Loki replied as Hel crawled into his lap. 

Then the little girl and her brother took up all of his attention until dinner. At dinner (Chinese from the place down the street) Tony had Jarvis put on Aladdin so that the kids could have a cool down period before bed. They soon became mesmerized in the film and continued to watch it for the next two hours before bed. 

When eight o'clock finally came around Loki grabbed a sleepy Fenrir while Tony got Hel and carried them to the bedroom they had chosen to share. As Loki left the room Tony uncurled Jor from around his neck and placed him on the bed. Then he kissed each child on the head and whispered good night. 

Scrubbing at his face tiredly Tony turned to Loki, "You want a drink?"

"I'd love one," The god replied after his initial snort of laughter. 

Tony made his way over to the bar only to stumble as Loki asked, "Why did you tell Hel that her legs are dead?"

"Because she asked why they looked blue and that's why," Tony answered as he continued his movement towards his scotch. 

"She did not need to know," Loki hissed but Tony shook his head. 

"Yes she did. Otherwise she would've kept on wondering and as she got older she would've assumed that my not telling her meant that it was something bad and it isn't. It's just something different, and if she grows up knowing that she'll be okay."

Taking a glass from Tony Loki continued, "If that is the truth why did you make her hide herself from your former team?"

"Because I can't guarantee that the Avengers wouldn't try to take her. I wasn't really in the mood to become a fugitive for killing one of them." Tony explained before taking a drink. 

"So you would kill to protect our children?" Loki asked looking reassured. 

"Sure, they're mine I'm gonna do what ever it takes to help them." Tony explained. 

"Thank you for this enlightenment I shall take my leave now."

With a flash of green light Loki was gone and Tony pouted, "He took my glass!"

The next few days went pretty much the same except Tony gave Loki a room to stay in down the hall from them. It made sense, Tony told himself when he wondered why he had done it. Despite all that Loki had done to New York he was still a part of their life. 

On the fourth day Jor shifted back for lunch and joined them at the table, though he still said nothing to Loki. Tony had merely smiled knowing that this was definite progress. It took another three days for Jor to speak to Loki, but Tony knew it had been with the wait from the way the god's grin had split his face. 

That grin had been why, when exactly a week later Pepper called him to office to sign some paper work, Tony left the kids to Loki. 

"You trust me to be alone with the children?" Loki had asked his eyes a deep well of emotion. 

Tony had nodded and replied, "Well duh, I like to think I've gotten to know you pretty well over these last couple weeks."

And Tony had. He had learned all about how Loki and his children had ended up in the void. How while Loki fought Thor and tried to destroy Jotunheimr the Warriors three and Sif had thrown the kids off of the rainbow bridge as if to punish them for their father's sins. It had been the final straw in which had resulted in Loki letting go of the bridge. There in the void they had been caught by Thanos who had used the children as leverage against Loki in order to force him to lead the Chitauri. 

Loki had stared at Tony for a moment and then, as Tony opened his mouth to ask if he was alright, leaned in and pressed his lips against the inventors. Tony stilled in shock at the cool press of lips and the god took a quick step back. 

"I apologize," Loki said calmly, "I overstepped my boundaries."

"I-" Tony began but Loki had disappeared in a flash of green. 

"Didn't mind," he finished lamely despite knowing that Loki couldn't hear him. 

Then Tony turned on his heel and headed towards the elevator; Pepper would kill him if he was late and Loki would still be here on his return. Besides it wouldn't hurt to have time to figure out when he started to crush on the god who had destroyed half of New York. It may come in handy for the talk he would have with Loki later. 

However he didn't get to have that talk when he got home, instead he got a living room filled with Avengers. Clint was kneeling on the ground and playing frisbee with Fenrir (Tony held back a snort, that was basically fetch) as Natasha conversed with Jor and Bruce looked at Hel's blue little feet. Steve was situated on the couch looking slightly uncomfortable. 

"What the hell is this?" Tony barked feeling slightly panicked at the sight of another scientist near his children. 

"We could ask you the same thing," Steve announced rising to his feet, "we arrived here only to find you left your kids alone!"

Tony snorted, "They weren't alone, more likely their babysitter ran off when you arrived."

"Why would they do that?" Natasha asked keeping up her facade of disinterest. 

"Personal reasons," was Tony's only response before he turned towards Hel, "Baby girl, were you left alone before the Avengers got here?"

"No daddy," She grinned, "Papa was here!"

Wincing, Tony sighed internally he had hoped Hel wouldn't mention who the baby sitter was. It was sure to bring up questions. 

"Papa?" Clint asked with raised brows, "You have a lover or something?"

"We're getting there," Tony said with a leer. 

However, at Natasha's look he shook his head, "Okay so maybe that's only half of the truth, he also happens to be the alien who is their biological father. Thor contacted him for us."

"How did Thor know who the father was?"Natasha asked, "He can't have known just from looking at them?"

"He just did," Tony lied not liking how much of the truth was being revealed. 

"Don't lie to me Tony," Natasha said, "We both know I can read you."

"It doesn't matter," Tony insisted as his annoyance grew. 

"Stark, you know it matters," Steve insisted as Clint nodded. 

"Fine, you wanna know, I'll tell you!" Tony blew up. "Their father is Loki you know the guy who attacked Earth. There, did knowing make you feel better?"

"Loki's been here!" Clint exclaimed pushing up onto his feet. 

"Calm down," Tony said. "He's long gone by now and there is nothing you could've legally done to him anyway. SHEILD allowed Odin to take him and punish him there and Odin made the decision to pardon him after valiant actions."

"Valiant actions," Clint sneered, "Loki?"

"Is papa in trouble?" Jor asked and Tony could see the hurt in his eyes, it would destroy his fragile trust in Loki if the god was taken into custody now. 

"No baby boy, just an old argument nothing important," Tony replied as he rubbed his forehead wearily and turned to Clint, "Look I don't know the details apparently some big elf dude tried to destroy London a couple years ago and he helped Thor stop it."

"That doesn't mean he's been redeemed!" Clint snarled. 

"Look," Tony said, "If you don't believe me I'll just text him to come over."

"Text him," Steve choked, "He has a phone?"

Raising a brow Tony nodded slowly, "Yeah, you do remember what I do for a living right, make technology. I could easily give him a phone."

"Just call him," Natasha sighed, "and have him bring Thor."

Tony whipped out his phone and sent Loki a quick text: seriously, ditching me with the avengers, not cool get your ass here bring Thor. 

Loki responded almost instantly: Srry, didn't think they'd appreciate my company what do u need Thor for? 

So that they believe what u say about being cleared on Asgard, Tony answered. 

On it, Loki replied. 

Clearing his throat, Tony looked up to the other Avengers, "He's on his way now, it may take a second to go fetch Thor though seeing as how Asgard is a planet away."

"A planet away," Clint muttered right as Natasha spoke. 

"So he's still on Earth, he never even left the tower did he?"

"This is all very nice," Bruce interrupted, "But, since we're waiting, I came here to do an examination on all of the kids."

Tony bristled, "Like hell you will!"

Hel giggled childishly, "Like me daddy?"

"No baby girl, not like that," Tony answered her, his eyes still locked firmly on to Bruce. In a louder voice he added, "I'm not letting any SHEILD doctors near my kids."

"We guessed as much, which is why we brought Doctor Banner," Steve reassured him. 

"I'm not on a SHEILD payroll," Bruce informed him, "And I had a feeling you wouldn't want your alien kids seeing a normal doctor. However they need to be checked up on to ensure that there were no negative effects from your time in outer space."

"Trust me, you wouldn't be able to help them if something is wrong," Tony said after a snort. "You aren't actually a medical doctor and even if you were, you wouldn't know what was right and was not!"

"So tell me," Bruce said calmly. "That way I won't have to guess."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't have a choice do I."

"Not really," Natasha said softly, "Unless you have some sort of alien pediatrician."

Shaking his head Tony answered, "I won't take them back to Asgard, not after what those barbarians did to them." 

Steve opened his mouth, perhaps to ask what had happened, but he was stopped by Natasha's glare. His mouth snapped shut with an audible pop that made Hel giggle quietly. 

"Fenrir," Tony called, "Come over here."

The little boy came over and sat down in Tony's lap. He put his arms around his father's throat and pressed his face into his neck breathing in his scent. When he was stressed it was the perfect way to reassure his wolf half that everything was fine. 

"This is Fenrir," Tony introduced him to the group, "He is, well he's a wolf."

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve questioned looking shocked. 

Sighing Tony waved at his son who quickly transformed into a wolf despite still being in Tony's lap. 

"See," Tony grunted as he pushed Fenrir off of him, "Big, heavy wolf."

Clint snorted at him but Tony continued, "The only reason I'm telling you that is because he runs hot like a dog, his average temp is about 101-101.5."

Bruce nodded and asked, "Does he have any other wolf like traits?"

Tony watched as Fenrir pranced off and he gestured to Jor as he replied, "He has a great sense of smell and hearing."

"Alright, and who is this?" Bruce inquired pointing at the boy who had just transformed into a snake and was slithering up Tony's torso. 

"Jor," Tony answered, "He runs about 86 degrees though it differs depending on his environment. He can also do that snake thing where they smell with their mouth."

"Fascinating," Bruce muttered. 

Clint and Natasha were in the corner conversing but Tony let them be. He could see Fenrir eavesdropping on them and knew he'd get the details later. 

Bruce looked up down at Tony, "What can Hel do?"

Tony winced, "Hel is a bit different, she can't shift, she's just half dead."

"I'm sorry," Clint said breaking away from Natasha, "Did you just tell us your daughter's dead?"

"My legs," Hel squealed sticking one in Bruce's face. "Look!"

Taking the offered limb in one hand Bruce peered down at it. 

"Is that why it's molted blue like this?" He asked as he tapped it. 

"Yep, been like that since she was a babe." The inventor responded. 

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted, "Mr. Laufeyson and Mr. Odinson have just arrived."

"Tell them to come in," Tony said as he rose to his feet. 

Making his way towards Loki, Tony held back his nervous gulp. He couldn't be thinking about his crush on the god right now, not when there were more important things at stake. 

"Hey there Lokes," Tony called slinging an arm around the taller man's shoulder. 

"Hello Anthony," Loki answered him as his eyes skimmed over the tense Avengers. 

Thor smiled at Tony, "Friend Tony, It brings me great joy to see you and the children are well. However I must ask, why have you called me here?"

"I'd like you and Loki to explain why Loki led the attack in the first place and why it's legal for Loki to stay here."

"Of course. Where shall you be during this tale?" Thor replied lifting a brow curiously. 

Shrugging, Tony scooped up Hel and beckoned for Fenrir (who was still in wolf form, in fact Jor was still in serpent form also and had settled around his neck) to follow him. 

"Dr. Banner and I are going to go give the kids their check up."

"Check up," Loki asked as his head twisted towards him, "What is this check up?"

Tony shifted Hel higher onto his hip, "Don't worry Lokes, it's completely safe. He's just going to make sure they're healthy and I'll be there the whole time."

Under his breath Clint muttered, "Over protective much."

Smiling at the firm elbow Natasha had sent to Clint's side Tony left the room with a cautious Dr. Banner behind him. 

They were still holed up in Tony's lab an hour and a half later having just finished with the physicals. They'd quickly moved onto Bruce filling him in on the scientific advances that he has missed. Surprisingly, their time was interrupted by Jarvis not one of the kids playing on the ground in front of them. 

"Doctor Banner, the other Avengers are now leaving the building and request your presence if you have finished." 

"I better go," The scientist relented heading towards the elevator. 

"Goodbye," Tony responded but he had already transferred his attention to Fenrir who was pawing at his leg. 

Jarvis spoke again once Bruce was gone and Tony had showed Fenrir to the closest bathroom. 

"Sir, it seems that the Avengers have agreed not to take any actions against Mr. Laufeyson and will be acknowledging his immunity as a Prince of Asgard."

"Alright, thanks Jarvis. Now time to get these little ones to bed." Tony said with a soft smile. 

Gently, he ushered them all towards their rooms with a little help from Loki once they reached the main living area. Then the two off them curled up on opposite side of the couch and turned on the TV. 

"Anthony," Loki said and he growled when Tony merely hummed in response. "Anthony, Annnthony, Tony!"

"Hmm, yeah what?" The inventor said looking over at Loki. 

The god looked at Tony for a second affection pooling in his eyes as he instructed, "Your tired, eat and then go to bed. I know you forgot to eat before you got here."

"I don't wanna," Tony moaned, "To much work."

Loki smirked and gave a small bow with the top half of his body, "I am pleased to tell you that you don't need to prepare any food. You currently have a magical god sitting besides you, what would you like to eat?"

"Pasta," He murmured as he finally forced his body upright. 

Loki nodded his head and conjured a bowl before passing it over. 

"Here you are, pasta de Loki."

Tony moaned appreciatively before bringing the fork to his lips. 

Then he lowered it and set the bowl aside before taking a bite and turned to look at Loki, "Thank you."

"It is no matter," the response came quickly as Loki waved his gratitude off. 

"Yes it is, no one has ever cared for me before, well except Pepper, but that's her job." Tony rambled before continuing, "Aww fuck it."

Tony leaned forwards and fisted his hands in Loki's shirt (it had taken a week to get him out of his Asgardian clothing) to pull him closer. Then he slammed his lips against Loki's and favored in their cool press. 

When Tony finally came up for breath he pushed away from Loki, "I- sorry about that, I did want to talk to you about this before the kissing part."

Loki merely raised a brow and replied huskily, "I didn't mind. In fact I found it rather enjoyable."

"So," Tony said coyly, "You wouldn't mind trying it again, just to see if I enjoy it?"

"For some reason, I have a feeling you won't mind it." Loki smirked even as he came in for another soft kiss. 

Gruffly Tony answered, his lips fluttering across Loki's "Damn it, I hate it when you're right."

And the pasta was forgotten as they remained locked in each arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
